


When the Moon Fell in Love with the Sun

by BCDraven



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Misunderstanding, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Freddy, foster kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCDraven/pseuds/BCDraven
Summary: An old friend of Billy’s resurfaces and Freddy is sure she’s in love with Billy. Why else would she put up with him?You’ve lived your life in darkness, and you never stay in one place for long. Freddy is a literal human ray of sunshine and you find yourself wanting to stay in spite of your instincts.





	1. Chapter 1

“Billy Batson, Freddy Freeman to the principal’s office please,” the school receptionist voice announced over the speaker. 

“What did you do,” Billy whispered as they walked the hall. 

“Me?! You’re Captain Make Trouble,” Freddy exclaimed. 

“And your Super-always-looks-like-He’s-up-to-something-boy what’s your point?”

The two whisper argued back and forth until they reached the office. The receptionist signaled for them to take a seat and wait for the principal. When she came out of her office she didn’t look angry and the boys were even more confused. 

“Mr. Batson, Mr. Freeman, I have a very important job for you two,” she started, “we have a new student and I’d like the two of you to show her around, make her feel welcome.”

“Why us,” Freddy asked nervously. 

“Well, she’s in a similar situation and I feel you two would be best equipped to make her feel welcome around here,” she said straightening up. 

Freddy still look confused and Billy muttered under his breath, “Foster kid.”

“Y/N you can come out now this is -“

“BILLY FREAKING BATSON,” you shout as you run to give him a hug. 

“Y/N WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE,” Billy shouted back excitedly as he hugged her back. 

“Language and volume Mr. Batson,” the principal warned, “I know I still picked the right two for the job. Carry on.”

“You two know each other I take it,” Freddy said as he tried to get a look at you. 

Billy let you go and explained, “We were in the same home in New York. Before you guys, she was the only other kid I got along with...helped to teach me how to look out for myself.”

Freddy went to say something but words caught in his throat as he looked at you. You wore a maroon t-shirt dress with Queen’s emblem on it, black fishnets, and black combat boots. 

You finally looked from Billy to the boy behind him and it felt as if you were struck down. He had the kindest brown eyes and beautiful curly hair you just wanted to run your fingers through. He radiated good and you found that you couldn’t stop staring. 

Billy smirked and decided to catalogue this scene for later. “Y/N this is my foster brother Freddy, Freddy this is Y/N,” he said happily. 

The two of you just nodded and continued staring. The bell rang jolting you and Freddy out of your stupor. 

“That’s the lunch bell, we can catch up there,” Billy said as he opened the door. 

When neither one of you moved he said, “You can stare there too guys come on let’s go.”

***

“You’re really pretty,” Darla said sweetly, “It looks like Freddy -“

“Needs to eat,” Billy finished quickly, “lunch period doesn’t last that long.”

“So was Billy always a jerk,” Eugene asked as he stuffed French fries into his mouth. 

You laughed and side eyed Billy, “So I see you really let your charming side out for these guys.”

Billy shrugged. 

“So what changed,” she asked, “last time I saw you was after we busted out of the Outten’s and you were headed towards fifth street....thank you, by the way.”

Billy nodded somberly, “I went through 4 more houses before I met these weirdos.”

“And your mom?”

“WCS,” he said cryptically, “WCS #3 to be exact.”

You put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“What’s WCS,” Freddy asked. 

“Y/N loves playing WCS,” Billy said with a bittersweet smile. 

“Hey it’s gotten me through so far,” you said defensively, “WCS is Worse Case Scenario. I analyze the situation I’m in and think of the absolute worst things that could happen and I pick the lesser evil of my options.”

“So no BCS,” Freddy said jokingly. 

“BCS? More like BS,” you said with an edge in your voice, “but what can I say I’m a cynic.”

“So how long do you think you’ll be around,” Billy asked. 

You glanced at Freddy and adjusted your typical two weeks. He could be worth sticking around a little longer for even if just to look at for a while. 

“Probably a month,” you said shrugging. 

“But we just met and you seem so cool,” Darla said sadly. 

“You never know,” Billy said smirking as he watched you and Freddy continue to steal glances at each other when you thought no one was looking, “these guys have a way of making you want to stay.”

You took a sip of your water and looked over at Freddy before saying, “I don’t doubt it. So which one of you two has science next?”

***

“You don’t have to walk so fast ya know,” you said as you kept up with Freddy easily, “you look like you’re getting out of breath. I promise the science lab is still going to be there if you don’t run a marathon to get there.”

Freddy didn’t say anything he just slowed down automatically. His heart was pounding she noticed him overcompensating. He wasn’t even embarrassed about it; in fact, he was overjoyed that someone not only saw but cared. 

“Introduction time, my favorite,” you muttered to him sarcastically as the science teacher waved you to him. 

Freddy snickered and went to his typical seat. 

“Class we have a new student joining us for the remainder of this year, please Y/N introduce yourself,” the teacher said way too enthusiastically. 

“My name is Y/N, I enjoy classic rock, Tim Burton movies, and writing twisted stories to ease my disturbed mind,” you said as you stared off dramatically in the distance. 

Freddy had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. 

“Ummm okay...well I’m Mr. Wilkes and uh,” he started stammering, “why don’t we just break up into lab partners. Choose wisely they’re your partner for the rest of the year.”

Freddy leaned back in his seat sighing thinking, “Another year of being stuck with whoever didn’t get picked....”

“Hey bae, I can think of a few other ways to calm that mentally disturbed mind,” a tall blonde guy said in a tone meant to be seductive. 

You walked right past him as if he didn’t exist. 

“Hey there partner,” you said as you slid in the seat next to Freddy. 

“Huh?”

“Unless you had another preference,” you said coolly. 

“No! No, you’re perfect...perfect partner material. People say I’m disturbed too,” Freddy said and cringed at his last sentence. 

“Choice,” you said as you smiled and nodded in approval, “of course all extra curricular studies will be at your place though.”

Freddy’s smile faded. Of course you’d want to be at his place, that’s where Billy was.


	2. Study Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying at Freddy’s should be totally uneventful right?

“How the hell is Batman better than Supes,” Freddy shouted as he spun around in his desk chair. 

“No super powers. Just his brain. You think those gadgets invented and made themselves. Plus he’s more aesthetically pleasing,” you argued. 

“I would’ve pegged you for an Aquaman fangirl,” Freddy said bitterly. 

“Well you’ve pegged me wrong,” you retorted in a much more sexual tone than you intended. 

Freddy flushed and turned back around in his chair. 

“Let’s get back to work,” he muttered. 

Freddy’s phone buzzed it was a text from Billy. He was needed or rather Freddy 2.0 was needed. His eyes bugged out and he began stammering. 

“I uh, have to go do something...please don’t go anywhere,” he said pathetically while mentally facepalming himself, “if you get hungry there are snacks in the cabinet next to the fridge...sodas are free game just avoid the Root Beer or Eugene will have a fit - it’s his gaming fuel.”

“Noted,” you chuckled, “and don’t worry I don’t plan on going back to the place I’m staying anytime soon.”

Freddy smiled and hastily left. 

***

It had been an hour since Freddy had left. You stopped working on your project a half hour ago because you’d be damned if you’d end up doing all the work on the first project. You looked around at his superhero collection more in depth. He was more into them than you were, and that surprised you. It was your deepest darkest dorkiest fantasy to have Batman save you only to realize you had it handled so instead he adopts you and you become his sidekick. 

The sound of your stomach growling interrupted your daydreaming. Tentatively you went downstairs into the kitchen to the snack cabinet Freddy told you about. 

“Oh hello there,” Rosa said surprised. 

“Hi,” you waved awkwardly, “I’m Y/N, Freddy’s lab partner. He left for a bit...said it was okay to grab a snack if I got hungry?”

“Y/N, nice to meet you I’m Rosa,” she said smiling, “and yes of course grab whatever you like. Would you like to stay for dinner?”

You bit your lip and considered it for a moment, “Would it be too much?”

“No, not at all,” Victor said as he came into the kitchen, “once you’ve hit 8 people around the table it’s not hard to accommodate more.”

“Wow you guys collect kids like some people collect garbage pail kid stickers,” you muttered. 

“Garbage Pail Kids? Girl what do you know about garbage pail kids,” Victor said impressed. 

You froze, you hadn’t meant to be heard. 

“That’s a throwback I haven’t heard of in a while,” Rosa said fondly.

“My uncle collected them...gave them to me,” you said softly as you turned to rummage through the snack cabinet. 

“Your uncle sounds like a cool dude,” Victor chuckled. 

“Yea,” you said as you grabbed a pack of trail mix and ran up the stairs. 

***

“How did you get here,” you asked bewildered as you shut the bedroom door.

“Walked,” Billy said sarcastically from his bunk. 

“Holy crap! When did you get here! You guys...I should’ve seen you guys...I was just downstairs,” you said slowly. 

“Calm down,” Billy said nonchalantly, “maybe you’re just not as alert as you used to be.”

You picked up a pillow and threw it at him. “Boy, I’m the one who busted us out last time. You were about to stroll out All determination and no attention to your surroundings at all. Not as alert...psh whatever,” you grumbled. 

“Gee, don’t know what that’s like at all,” Freddy said cryptically while looking at Billy. 

“Maybe my determination has more merit that you guys would like to admit. Maybe my determination is what gets things done,” Billy shot back. 

“Maybe determination without focus is dangerous,” Freddy shot back. 

“Maybe if other people weren’t so sloppy at their work cause they wanted to be somewhere else I wouldn’t have to be so determined,” Billy retorted. 

“Maybe if -“ Freddy began. 

“Maybe you two would like to be alone,” you piped up, “I can wait for dinner downstairs if y’all wanna hash this out. Or you can start pulling your weight Freddy and we can get to work.”

The two looked from each other to you. Freddy put his head down, “Right...sorry.”

***

“All hands on deck,” Victor said as everyone put their hands one on top of the other. 

You sat there bug eyed feeling awkward as Freddy looked at you warmly clearly amused at your nervousness. 

“Thank you for this food. Thank you for this day. Thank you for Y/N. I hope Freddy doesn’t scare her away,” Victor said with a wink. 

“Hey,” Freddy said defensively. 

“Don’t worry, Freddy isn’t scary,” you said with an unreadable look on your face. 

“Oh yea just wait til he start spouting his weird facts,” Eugene laughed as Pedro nodded in support. 

“What was that thing about the Romans,” Mary teased. 

“They brushed their teeth with their own urine and it worked, so,” Freddy said confused where they were going with this. 

“Did you know that the average person walks past 16 murderers in their lifetime,” you said seriously. 

Everyone went quiet. Darla dropped her fork and gasped. 

“Yes,” Freddy said fascinated as he leaned across the table a bit towards you, “Yes I did know that.”

“Oh great now there’s two of them,” Eugene groaned. 

“You have no idea,” Billy said into his cup before he took a drink. 

“What was that Batson,” you said. 

“Nothing. Not. A. Thing,” Billy said barely containing a smile. 

Freddy’s smile faded again as he watched the two of you banter...until you said something that caused him to light up like a Christmas tree. 

“At least Freddy gets me,” you said as you took your last bite, “we should get back to work - no interruptions Batson - ready Freddy?”

“Yea,” he said excitedly practically tripping over himself to get out of his seat. 

Everyone watched as the two of you took your plates out and then headed to the stairs. 

“Thank you for dinner,” you called as you walked up the stairs with Freddy right behind you. 

“You’re welcome,” Victor said smiling until he heard the door shut then he whistled low, “Freddy’s got it bad.”

“I’m not ready for this,” Rosa chuckled as she shook her head and looked to Billy, “she seems good though.”

“The best,” Billy confirmed, “she just doesn’t know that.”


	3. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you stay or will you go?

No amount of makeup could hide the bags under your eyes. Last night had been rough. You had let your guard down a bit last night with Freddy and his family and you were paying for it. 

You flinched as your locker was slammed shut. 

“I see I’m not the only one cutting today,” a husky voice from behind you said, “why don’t we head to the bleachers and -“

You kicked back and the heal your combat boot made contact with his balls. Swiftly turning around you spit in his hair as he was crouched over. 

“Why don’t you go to hell, I’ll see you there,” you seethed. 

***

“Y/N,” Billy whispered as he watched you walk stone faced to your seat. 

He turned around and looked at you, but you refused to make eye contact. 

“Eyes up here Mr. Batson,” the English teacher called. 

You sprinted out of the classroom and to your locker before he could stop you. 

***

“Where’s Y/N,” Freddy asked as nonchalantly as possible. 

“Somethings not right,” Billy said concerned as he sat next to Freddy at the lunch table, “she wouldn’t make eye contact wi - where are you going?”

Freddy took off as fast as he could out of the lunch room. He was out of breath by the time he reached you. You had your hand on the door to the staircase. 

“Please...don’t go,” he breathed desperately. 

“Freddy, are you okay,” you asked concerned temporarily forgetting yourself, “breathe. Breathe with me. In. Hold for a second. Out. In. Hold for a second. Out.”

When Freddy’s breath came back to him he looked up at you with puppy dog eyes. 

“Please, Y/N....I don’t know what happened but don’t leave,” he begged again. 

“Freddy...you don’t...I just,” you bit your lip not wanting to explain to him that you couldn’t stay. 

“Stay,” he said quietly. 

You looked him in those big brown eyes and felt your heart crack, just a bit. It was enough to make you hesitate. You sighed and released your hold on the door handle. Freddy breathed out in relief. 

“I guess I would be an irresponsible science partner if I left now,” you said and bit your lip. 

Freddy sighed dreamily at the sight before catching himself and shrugging. 

“Exactly...if you leave I’d be stuck by myself and I’d probably just fail,” he said doing his best to look pathetic. 

You laughed for the first time since yesterday and said, “Okay, okay. Put the puppy eyes away. I’m staying for now okay?”

***

Every few days this process would repeat. You’d do your best to distance yourself and Freddy would find you and convince you to stay. Each time he asked and looked at you with those big brown eyes you felt your heart crack a little bit more. 

You spent your time after school at Freddy’s. When you weren’t working on your lab work you were hanging out with him and Billy. Some nights they would sneak away, probably to get some guy time away from you you figured, and you found yourself talking to Rosa and Victor more and more. 

This family was infectious. You could see why Billy chose to stay. 

“You okay there,” Rosa called waving a hand in front of you. 

You blinked and shook yourself out of your thoughts. 

“Lost you there for a bit,” she said smiling, “everything okay?”

“Yea just uh wondering when Freddy and Billy were getting back,” you half lied. 

“Getting bored without us,” Billy said as he came through the front door. 

“Always,” you joked and rolled your eyes. 

“Ready to get your butt handed to you in some Injustice 2,” Billy threatened. 

“In your dreams,” you shot back as you followed him upstairs. 

Freddy sighed. 

“You okay,” Rosa asked softly. 

“Sometimes I think she forgets I’m here when Billy’s around,” he said softly. 

Before Rosa could say anything they both looked to the stairs as they heard footsteps. 

“Ready Freddy,” you asked, “Billy’s gotta get to me through you remember?”

Freddy turned red remembering his slip of the tongue a couple weeks ago. The three of you were supposed to be taking turns but Billy was being left out a bit. When Billy asked for a turn Freddy got defensive and said, “No way! To get to her you gotta go through me.”

“It doesn’t look like she’s forgotten you,” Rosa whispered in his ear encouragingly and patted him on the back. 

“Yea, I’m coming,” he said happily.


	4. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness is no match for Freddy

“Did you hear something,” Freddy asked as he paused the video game. 

It was late Friday night and you had already gone home. You were in one of your “dark knight broods” as Freddy started to call them. 

Billy nodded and the two looked at one another and snuck down to the staircase. They were both shocked to see their principal standing in their living room...crying. 

“Principal Tyson,” Rosa said softly, “are you all right?”

She sniffled, “I’m so sorry to intrude like this.”

“I’m guessing it’s not about any of our kids,” Victor asked tentatively. 

Principal Tyson shook her head, “No, I need advice.”

“From us,” the couple said at the same time. 

“Yes... you see you two inspired me - especially after seeing Billy Batson’s record and how he’s turned around in such a short time.”

“I don’t understand,” Rosa said as she motioned for her to sit on the couch. 

“Would you like some coffee or tea,” Victor asked. 

“Tea, thank you,” she nodded as she sat down, “I decided to become a foster parent. I always wanted kids but it just never happened for me.”

Rosa nodded in understanding, “Ah, having second thoughts? Process getting overwhelming?”

“Not exactly,” she said as she took the tea from Victor, “I already went through all that. It’s just. My foster child....something is going on with her and she won’t let me help. She has these episodes where she screams and cries in her sleep. I go to check on her and her body is like it’s curled in on itself and she can’t move. I help her get out of it but as soon as she’s fully awake she keeps away from me. She won’t let me help. I can’t imagine what she’s been through to cause it. I’ve done some research it seems like it’s sleep paralysis. I’ve offered to take Y/N to the doctor but she threatens to run away.”

“Y/N,” Billy and Freddy whispered. 

“Y/N,” Rosa said surprised, “the Y/N that’s been over my house everyday the past couple months?”

Principal Tyson nodded, “I promised her I wouldn’t say anything. Being the principal’s kid would put a target on her. I just want her to feel safe. She’s always looking over her shoulder. Some days when she comes home after being over here, she’s actually warmed up. She’ll talk to me - mostly about hanging out with your boys.”

Billy stood up and walked to his and Freddy’s room, Freddy followed suit. 

“Where are you going,” Freddy asked as Billy put on his jacket. 

“To check on Y/N,” he said as he opened the window. 

“I’m coming too,” Freddy insisted. 

“No,” Billy said sternly. 

“Why the hell not,” Freddy said defensively. 

Billy sighed and shook his head, “There are things you don’t know about. Things I can’t tell you.”

“What are you two together,” Freddy said voicing his fear. 

“No,” Billy said in an odd tone, “no. There are things that aren’t my place to tell you. If she is having sleep paralysis and we both go over there she’s more likely to run.”

“Then I’ll go,” Freddy insisted. 

“What? No,” Billy laughed, “I’ve known her longer, and I know more of what’s going on.”

“Do you know that she doesn’t make eye contact with any of us on the days she thinks about running? Do you know that every single time I’ve noticed I’ve asked her to stay and every single time I’ve asked her she bites her lip and paused for a bit...and then she stays,” Freddy said puffing his chest as much as he could, “No didn’t think so - SHAZAM!”

Before Billy could think, Freddy in superhero form was already flying out of the window. 

***

It occurred to Freddy five minutes later that he had no idea where Principal Tyson lived. He couldn’t go back home and admit defeat though. No way would he let Billy be your hero. He shook his head at the thought. It was selfish, you needed help...and if Billy was the one who could help you then that’s all that mattered. 

Just as Freddy was turning around to head home, he saw you walking the streets. He landed a ways away from you in an alley and said, “SHAZAM!”

Quickly he tried to catch up to you. 

“Y/N,” he called. 

You turned quickly ready to punch, and stopped short when you saw Freddy. 

“Freddy, what are you doing out so late,” you asked surprised. 

“Me? What about you,” he shot back. 

“Nothing,” you lied. 

“Stay,” he asked as you turned your back. 

“You can’t keep asking me to stay and expecting it to work,” you said darkly refusing to turn and look at him. 

“Why it has so far,” Freddy said smiling. 

“I can’t stay,” you whispered, “I’m not safe.”

“If you’re not safe with Principal Tyson then I don’t know who els....oh crap,” Freddy said realizing his slip up. 

You turned around slowly, “How did -“

“She’s at our house right now crying her eyes out because she just wants to help and you won’t let her,” Freddy said as softly as he could. 

Your eyes glinted with rage and he took a step back, “I know what kind of help mothers give, no thank you. Now go home, Freddy, it’s late.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Freddy retorted, “I can walk with you if I want...unless you don’t want me to...”

“It’s not safe for you...it’s dark out,” you said lamely. 

“And it’s safe for you,” he said mockingly with an eyebrow raised. 

“Freddy, you’re a literal ray of human sunshine...you don’t belong out after dark,” you said sadly. 

Instinctively, he reached for your hand and you took it without thinking. 

“The moon only shines cause it reflects the light of the sun,” Freddy said awkwardly, “so if you ask me, Miss Moon, you need me to walk through the night.”

You were dumbstruck. That was a good line. The thing that made it even better is it wasn’t even meant to be a line. Every bit of him radiated sincerity and you couldn’t help but smile at him. 

You sighed in defeat, “Walk me home?”

A giant smile broke out on Freddy’s face and you could’ve sworn that the night brightened by 100 watts. He tightened his grip on your hand and said, “I have no idea where it is, but definitely!”

You laughed and said, “I’ll lead the way!”


	5. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy reaches his breaking point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this. I’m thinking of writing more Freddy Freeman/Reader stories or one shots - let me know what you think.

You, Billy, and Freddy were walking to their house after school the next Monday. Things were pretty normal until Billy started bringing up the past. 

“Did you know Y/N helped me pull my first prank on the cops to try and find my mom,” he said as he laughed. 

You laughed at the memory too and said, “What made you think of that.”

“That billboard for the SPCA,” he said cryptically as he pointed at it. 

The two of you started cracking up at your inside joke, and Freddy fumed. 

“Hey Billy, aren’t you supposed to do some research today,” Freddy piped up. 

“Aren’t we both supposed to,” Billy shot back in an amused tone. 

“No, I’m pretty sure you can handle it on your own,” Freddy said not looking at him. 

“I’ve been doing that for a while now, don’t you think it’s time you pulled your weight again,” Billy said with no venom in his voice. 

He was enjoying watching Freddy get flustered. 

“Is there a homework assignment I’m missing out on,” you said in a slight panic. 

“No,” they both said; Freddy angrily and Billy practically laughing. 

“Well, I guess I’m off to do that research... alone,” Billy said as he gave Freddy a fake stern look, “you kids have fun.”

“Where is he going,” you asked confused as you walked into Freddy’s house. 

“To the Lai....brary,” Freddy covered weakly as he went upstairs. 

You shut his bedroom door and sat on what had become your beanbag on the floor. 

“I’ve heard library pronounced a lot of ways, but that’s a new one,” you joked. 

Freddy turned red and said rudely, “I’m sorry your boyfriend isn’t here and you’ll just have to put up with my company today or you can go home. Whatever.”

“Freddy, what the hell,” you said shocked frozen to your seat. 

“I know you guys have history and he gets you and he’s good looking and isn’t disabled and -“

“Freddy,” you said sternly as you stood up and marched over to him poking him in the chest, “shut up! I don’t like Billy like that. Yes, we do have a history but not that kind. He’s just the only one outside the system who knows...”

“Who knows what,” Freddy shot back. 

“I WAS SOLD,” you shouted. 

“What,” he asked in a soft voice. 

“MY MOM SOLD ME FOR AN OUNCE OF WEED. A FREAKING OUNCE,” you yelled before falling back on your bean bag, “I was 11...two months later there was a drug bust and I was found and put in the system. I haven’t felt safe since. Billy wouldn’t even know if...”

Freddy sat down next to you and put a hand on your shoulder, encouraging you to go on. 

“The home we were both in. The foster dad... Mike...he started coming into my room at night. Billy caught him and threatened to report him after he got him off my and kicked him in the balls repeatedly. We planned our escape after that,” you finished.

“That’s why you don’t feel safe with Principal Tyson...you don’t know if she’ll -“

“I don’t trust mothers,” you nodded, “except for maybe Rosa...and I never thought I’d say that about anyone.”

“I’m so sorry,” he said sincerely as he looked in your eyes, “Y/N please stay. I know for a fact that Principal Tyson would never hurt you and I know even more than that that I will never, ever let anyone touch you again that you didn’t to touch you.”

“That include Billy,” you teased. 

You couldn’t help it; you had to ease the tension and sadness somehow. You didn’t expect the fire in Freddy’s eyes or how he gulped hard. Through gritted teeth he said, “If you want Billy...of course.”

You shook your head and laughed. 

“Freddy, you adorable, oblivious idiot,” you said as you gulped down your nerves, “I don’t want Billy.”

“Y-you don’t,” he said surprised. 

You shook your head and reached up a hand to run your fingers through his curls. Your confidence shot up when you saw him noticeably shiver. 

“Uh-uh...I want you,” you whispered as you brought his face down to yours and kissed him. 

When you broke apart he leaned to the side, his wide eyes not leaving yours as he said in a cracked voice, “SHAZAM!”

A bolt of lightning blinded you for a second before a decidedly not-Freddy was looking down at you. 

“OH MY GOD,” you screamed. 

“I can explain,” not Freddy said nervously. 

“YOU’RE ONE OF THE SHAZAMILY,” you shouted. 

“SHAZAM!”

He looked at you sheepishly as he was back to normal Freddy. He waited for you to yell at him or to run out. You just stared at him for a bit until the lightbulb came on in your head. 

“This makes so much sense,” you said slowly as you thought back to their strange disappearances. 

He waited for you to say more. Billy was going to kill him. Why was that his go to reaction to your kiss?! Holy crap you kissed him! You said you wanted him!

“Earth to Freddy,” you giggled interrupting his thoughts.

“S-Sorry,” he stuttered, “so you’re not mad?”

“Mad? My boyfriend’s a superhero how could I possibly be mad at that,” you said smiling. 

“Boyfriend,” he questioned, voice cracking again. 

You looked down, “I mean if you want to...you don’t have -“

“I’d love to be your boyfriend,” he said proudly as he lifted up your chin to look at him, “but it means you have to stay.”

He looked at you with those big brown eyes expectantly, hopefully. You couldn’t even pretend to think about it, you totally melted. 

“You don’t ever have to ask again,” you said shakily, “I’ll stay.”

In a surge of happiness and confidence Freddy leaned down and kissed you deeply. 

“It’s about damn time,” a voice called from the doorway, “you two have been impossible for months. I mean from the time you two met you’ve been staring at each other all longingly and it’s quite frankly disgusting and -“

“SHAZAM!”

Superhero Freddy quickly slammed the door and locked it and then in a flash was back at your side on the floor. 

“SHAZAM!”

“Freddy,” Billy said frantically as he pounded on the door, “Freddy!”

“Don’t worry your secrets safe with me,” you called from the other side of the door, “now go do your research Captain Sparklefingers, I have a boyfriend to makeout with.”

“Ew,” Billy said as he turned and walked away smiling and shaking his head.


End file.
